A Student's Guide to Wizard101
by 1010917rgj
Summary: Companion guide to Attack on Magic! Features many characters from the original with new wizards and witches entering the world of Wizard101! Drama, action, adventure, comedy...and lots of lots of magic!
1. A Student's Guide to Wizard101

Ryan Mythsword, Thomas Sunglade, Nyar Mythsword, and Arthur Skycaller all were summoned to Headmaster Ambrose's tower in Wizard City, where the wizened headmaster and his right-hand man, Prof. Cyrus Drake, were waiting.

 _Crap, not this guy again,_ Arthur gulped as he stared down the Myth professor.

The old man spoke up, "You may be wondering why we pulled you out of bed this early in the morning. Yes, I know you should be in bed…but we did receive this much bloodied up white scarf from a conjurer, Caley Giantfinder. He didn't know where it is from, but knew that you four, being Myth wizards, could discern the source of blood. He also brought in this amulet." Cyrus summoned the two objects immediately from his wand.

Ryan and Nyar quickly got to work on the scarf, as their twin telepathy power was better suited for working on larger objects. Thomas and Arthur worked on the amulet.

Soon enough, the two pairs swiftly calculated out the owner. "Professor Drake, please call in Caley," Arthur ordered when he received the dreadful news from the twins. Thomas would deliver it to Caley.

Caley entered not too long after, when the two old men had left. The four conjurers had their fellow conjurer stand while Thomas quickly breathed.

"I-I really don't know how to say this, but your sister Calamity was killed tonight. I am so sorry," Thomas plainly stated.


	2. Homely Home

Caley Giantfinder fell to his knees, weeping uncontrollably

"Calamity…why?! Just why?! No! I cannot lose anymore! Why? Why? Why me? Why my family?" The sobbing conjurer wept.

"I want to die! I want to die!"

Nyar quickly covered Arthur's ears while the Skycaller burst out crying. Nyar sat in an empty chair, with Arthur sitting in his lap. Ryan quickly pulled out his right hand and slapped the crying boy forcefully on the cheek.

"Oi, brat, stop it," the conjurer cried in a raspy, forceful voice.

"Why should I?! I've lost my mother when I was six! I despise my own father, because he cheated on my poor mother! I hate my own stepfamily! I…I…have nobody left! Who do you think I am? I have family who looks at me funny! I have nobody else! I…took care of my siblings…it was just me, Calamity, and our baby brother Caleb," Caley replied by attempting to slap the Mythsword on the cheek. His arm was met by Thomas' arm, because Sunglade wasn't about to let a lowly conjurer hit his own cousin.

"Don't ever try that," Thomas then slapped Caley on the other cheek. "Besides, we found your brother, Giantfinder—Come on in."

Another conjurer appeared nervously after opening the door. Little Caleb Giantfinder, a newly found novice conjurer, entered the room with red eyes. He hadn't slept, and he had been weeping over his sister's death.

"Ca-Caleb?" Caley inquired.

"Big brother!" The young boy ran into his brother's arms.

"Lo! I've got one last relative," Caley replied a bit more happily.

"I think we should go to sleep. Tomorrow's Saturday, and we're gonna be meeting behind Bartleby, the Great Tree," Thomas added.

Then Professor Drake entered, "Mr. Caley."

Caley got up with "Yes sir!"

"I'm moving Caleb from his dorm to yours. I think that this will help both of you, yes?"

"Thank you, sir!"

"You are most welcomed, little Caleb! I hope to see you in class."

"Yes, Professor. I'll see you then," Caleb said as he exited the room.

"You four will join them, alright?"

"Yes, sir! We shall not flag or fail," the Mythsword-Sunglade-Skycaller team replied before leaving to join their new allies.

The city of Wizard City was effectively under a curfew. All of the students, in particular, were to be in bed by nine o' clock at night and not to leave their dorms until five thirty in the morning. However, nights like this were actually slight exceptions to the rules. If an incident occurred, the required students were to be pulled out into the darkness to see the assigned personnel.

"Hey guys, I am going to our superiors to see if I can have all of us stay at my place, at the Balance House! I have it because of my awesome girlfriend, Destiny Balancesword," Ryan added.

"We can have girlfriends?" Caleb commented.

"Yeah, if you and a witch are really close friends, it happens. You see, little guy, if you get to rescue a girl during a duel in the world and make friends with her, you can eventually sync up! Typically, it takes some time for the syncing to actually come into effect," Ryan chuckled.

Ryan left for only five minutes, returning to say, "Nailed it! We're all staying at my place! I am going to build more defenses for the place. Tom, do you want to assist me?"

"Not a problem!" Thomas said.

The entire squadron mounted their grand flying pegasi, and they flew over to the new housing.

Destiny was there, awaiting patiently with the other ladies.

"So then, Caleb Giantfinder! We found you a journeyman, a witch. Her name is Sarai Moonheart, a theurgist. You two will be touring Wizard City on Monday," Destiny smiled cheerfully.


End file.
